The Teacup Poisoner
by xoxInnerHollowxox
Summary: Her Majesty has requested Ciel to look into the murder of a women who was killed with an unknown poison, but what if this murder is but one in a series of murders. What will happen. Read and find out. R
1. Chapter 1  The Request

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own Kuroshitsuji in any way, shape or form!

This is my first….yes FIRST! Kuroshitsuji fanfictin! I hope you like it and please….be gentile.

* * *

**The Teacup Poisoner**

**Chapter One – The Request**

"Young Master, it's time to wake up."

Light filtered in through the young Earl's bedroom as Sebastian pulled back the long draping blue curtains of his master's window. He gracefully walked across the room and pushed the metal food cart that had the tea tray on it to side of the Earl's bed just as Ciel began to stir, his porcelain skin shimmering in the light.

"For today's breakfast you have pouched salmon with a side dish of mint salad." the butler said as he poured the tea carefully into the delicate china cup before handing it to Ciel, "Toast, scones and croissants have been prepared as an accompaniment. Which would you like today?"

Ciel sniffed the teas fragrance before sipping it lightly. "Toast." he mumbled sleepily. He placed the cup and saucer on the bedside cabinet and removed the blankets covering him and kicked his legs over the side of the bed while Sebastian glided over to his wardrobe to choose today's outfit.

"Today's schedule is light." The butler said carefully laying down Ciel's clothing beside him before beginning to remove his nightwear. "After breakfast you have tutoring in English and French with Madam Rosewood." The demons gloved hands glided over the creamy skin of the young Phantomhive as he removed the light nightwear. "After Lunch there is a meeting with the manager of the new Funtom factory that went up in north London last week about the new toy that is to be developed. The rest of the evening is free"

Sebastian picked up the crisp, clean ironed white shirt and Ciel slid his arms into the sleeves as Sebastian did up the buttons. Next that was put on was the green shorts and the shirt was tucked into them. Sebastian then got down on his knee as Ciel put his small foot on a soft stool and Sebastian put both his shoes and socks on. He put the green jacket that matched the shorts next before finishing by tying a blue bow around Ciel's collar perfectly.

"Well then, Young Master," Sebastian said picking up the eyepatch and tying it so that the eye with the contract was hidden, "I will take my leave." He bowed politely before turning on his heel to exit the room.

"Sebastian."

Said demon turned around, "Yes, Young Master?"

"Bring me the news paper."

Sebastian placed his hand to his chest and bowed. "Right away."

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

`The rest of the day went without much hassle, the meeting was over and the factory manger was gone. Ciel sat in his fathers study going over the paperwork to make sure everything was in order. It was a tedious job but someone had to do it. Just as he was finishing up there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in."

The wooden door slowly opened revealing the tall demon butler. "Pardon me, Young Master." He walked into the room and closed the door behind him quietly. In his left hand was a tray which he carried with the utmost grace. "This has just arrived." He placed the tray on the table in front of Ciel and the young boy eyed the seal on the envelope.

"A letter from The Queen?" He picked up the letter knife what was on his desk that had the Phantomhive insignia engraved on it and used it to carefully and precisely open the envelope and slid out the letter. He unfolded it. Sebastian watched as his cerulean eye scanned through the page. "Her Majesty has requested our services." The young Earl said as he re-folded the letter. "Earlier this day, a young woman was murdered in her home. Poisoned."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "What kind of poison?"

Ciel shock his head. "It didn't say so I'm presuming that it's from another country, perhaps China." He got up from behind his desk, "Sebastian, prepare a carriage. We're going to London."

Sebastian placed his hand on his chest and bowed. "Yes, my lord."

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

The carriage pulled up along a narrow street, its wooden wheels skimmed along the cobbled street. Tanaka tugged on the horses' reins and the two beasts stopped at an instant. The carriage door swung open and the tall demon dressed in black from head to toe stepped out. He stepped to one side and extended his hand and a much smaller one grasped it from inside the carriage. Ciel Phantomhive, dressed in his usual going out clothes consisting of a blue over coat, a top hat and a cane steeped out of the carriage and looked around and noticed a gathering of people a hundred yards from where they were standing. He motioned Sebastian to follow him.

As expected when they arrived at the scene, Scotland Yard was already there. Ciel immediately spotted Sir Arthur Randall and Fred Aberline talking to some witnesses. Randall turned his head to the side and then instantly wished he didn't when his saw the young noble and his loyal butler standing in the crowd. His physically clenched his jaw together and his fists tightened out of anger. He excused himself and unenthusiastically ambled towards them.

"What is the Queen's watchdog doing here?" he asked without so much of a greeting.

Ciel reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and took out a letter from it and showed it to Randall. "Her Majesty has requested that I'd look into his murder." He stated simply, a sly grin tugged on his face. Behind him Sebastian smirked. "What have you uncovered so far?"

Randall took the letter and scanned through it before handing it back to the young Earl. "Tch, what does Her Majesty think you can do that the Scotland Yard can't do." He said to himself more then anyone else. "Very well, this way."

The two followed him to Aberline. The officers chatted briefly and Aberline looked over at the Phantomhive and smiled, not as put off of their arrival as Randall. He handed Ciel a stack of papers, "This is everything on the case so far," the auburn haired policeman said, "Including all the witnesses' statements so far."

Ciel flicked through the papers, "The victim's name was Abigail Turner, age twenty eight." Ciel said out loud. He flicked though some more pages, "Time of death, approximately twelve midnight last night." He came across some crime scene photos that were developed early that day showing the position of the body when she was found. She was sitting in a chair; head slumped down with her long brown hair covering her eyes. No obviousness of foul play, it looked like she'd just fell asleep.

"I understand that she was poisoned. Have you found out the name of the poison yet?" Ciel asked, his one visible eye looking up from the paper and at Aberline.

Aberline looked away, almost ashamed. "No, not yet."

Ciel nodded and handed the papers to Sebastian. "Very well. I want to look at the crime scene." He went to move forward but Randall stopped him. Without saying a word Ciel just looked at him and Randall knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop this _brat _from doing what he wanted,he reluctantly stepped aside letting the young Earl and his strangely mysterious butler aside.

Once inside the victim's house Sebastian asked, "What are you looking for, Young Master?" His crimson eyes followed Ciel as he wondered around the surprisingly small house. "There was no evidence of foul play." He stated, opening and closing a kitchen cabinet, "Which means that the victim didn't know they were ingesting the poison."

Sebastian was about to help him when his eyes glanced across a teacup sitting on the table next to the chair where the victim died. He walked towards it and picked it up, sniffing the inside of it. "Young Master." He called and Ciel turned around.

The demon butler brought a gloved hand to his face and using his teeth pulled the glove off with ease. He ran a long pale digit around the rim of the cup and, before Ciel could say anything in protest, stuck the finger in his mouth tasting it. "Thallium." He said.

"Idiot!" Ciel yelled, "That could kill you!"

Sebastian looked down at his young master and smiled the best fake smile. "What would a Phantomhive Butler be, if I could not do such a thing?"

To be continued….

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's chapter one! I hoped you liked it. I know not much happened in this but it will get better from here. I promise! This was just setting the scene sort of a chapter :D

_Just one thing I want to say. Although the word '_**Poisoner' is not actually an English word according to my dictionary it is used so no flames about it please ^ ^**_ Also, _I'm loosely basing the murder on a real serial killer that was actully dubbed The Teacup Poisoner in the late 1900s.

Anyway please leave a review!

The more reviews I get, the faster I update! ;)


	2. Chapter 2 Investigation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. All rights go to Toboso Yana. I own nothing but what I wrote.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Now on with the story :D

* * *

_The demon butler brought a gloved hand to his face and using his teeth pulled the glove off with ease. He ran a long pale digit around the rim of the cup and, before Ciel could say anything in protest, stuck the finger in his mouth tasting it. "Thallium." He said._

_"Idiot!" Ciel yelled, "That could kill you!"_

_Sebastian looked down at his young master and smiled the best fake smile. "What would a Phantomhive Butler be, if I could not do such a thing?"_

**Chapter Two – Investigation**

Ciel eyed his butler suspiciously but he then shrugged it off. "What's thallium?" The young Earl asked, "I've never heard of it before."

Sebastian smiled; he sometimes forgot that his master was still so young. "Thallium," Sebastian said, "is an odorless and tasteless poison that is soluble in water." He inspected the cup that was still in his hand and continued. "If one were to mix the poison in…a cup of tea in this case, the victim would never know the difference. You cannot obtain this poison here in London but it's very popular in America, especially with criminals. I fear that is all I know." He bowed his head apologetically.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "So our killer could be American?"

"Perhaps. Or possibly someone who has returned from a trip in America might have smuggled it into the country."

Ciel nodded in agreement. "Do you think Randal knows what the poison is?"

"I would think not, Young Master."

"Very well." The young Phantomhive straightened his overcoat and top hat, making sure he was presentable. "We shall take our leave." He turned walked towards the door, his demon butler following closely by his side.

When they got outside the grey haired police officer watched them carefully. As they walked past Randall the young noble didn't not make eye contact with him. The tall butler dressed in black placed his hand on his chest and bowed politely. "We'll be taking our leave now," he said.

Randall frowned and was about to say something before Aberline interrupted. "Good luck on your investigation, Ciel!" He said cheerfully and Randall shot him a glare that wiped the smile off his face. Randall watched as the two walked away. Something about that butler wasn't right but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

It was almost like he was _too_ perfect.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sebastian opened the door of the carriage for Ciel and the young Phantomhive got in. Sebastian got in. With the door shut a quick whip of the reins and the houses pulled the carriage from its stationary position. Ciel removed his top hat and placed it on the seat next to him. "Sebastian, I want to investigate and take statements from the victim's family and friends." He said as he handed the papers from the crime scene to the demon. "See if anyone of them knows someone that is from or has been to America recently and make a list of possible suspects. That shouldn't take more then three hours right?"

The demon sitting opposite him placed his left hand on his chest and bowed. "Yes, my lord." He opened the carriage door and jumped out causing the carriage to bob up and down with the loss of his weight. Ciel leaned his head against the glass of the window and closed his cerulean eye, listening to the sound of the horses hooves on the cobbled street.

A couple of hours later after performing some meaningless tasks Ciel headed back towards his home in London. The carriage pulled up in front of the house. He placed the top hat back on his head and exited the carriage. As he climbed up the large steps to the doorway of the huge manor the large wooden doors opened for him. Stood inside the door was the demon clad in black. "Welcome home, Young Master." His crimson eyes followed the Earl as he entered the room. "I have prepared some tea for you. Shall I bring it up to your study."

"Yes." He removed his hat and stretched out his arms as the butler slipped off his overcoat. "Something sweet to eat too," he said as he headed upstairs.

"Yes, my lord."

Moments later Sebastian knocked on the door to the study. He heard his master saying '_come in'_ from the other side so his gloved hand reached down and turned the large doorknob, opening the door and pushed a metal cart with tea and dessert on it. "Young Master, I have prepared some ? tea and a slice of lemon meringue pie." He placed the plate in front of Ciel and began pouring the tea.

"So?" Ciel asked as he cut a bit of the pie off and brought it to his mouth, chewing it and savoring the taste before swallowing. "What did you find in your investigation?"

Sebastian pulled out a list from the inside of his tailcoat and handed it to Ciel. "The victim's family all have strong alibis for the time of Miss Turners murder," he stated. "The family appears rather poor but it appears that she was seeing a young wealthy American man before her death."

"American?"

"Indeed. His name is Graham Young. I went to run a background check but it turns out that the name is a fake. The parents gave me an address but when I arrived the place had been cleared out of any valuables; money, passport and so on. But it looked like it was a quick getaway, the place was rather messy. It could be that something did not quite go to as planed and, as I suspected, after a quick search I found these hidden behind a bookcase." He handed over some documents to the young Earl.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Passports?" He flicked through the documents finding that each passport had a different name with the same photo.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes. Same man but with different names." He took a brown folder from his inside pocket. "Afterwards I decided to research on thallium and I came across these." He handed over the brown paper folder the contained some old looking papers to Ciel who scanned through them, his eyes widened.

"These are-!" He looked up at the demon butler, his brows knitted in anger. "Sebastian! Are you telling me that his man has been getting away with murder for five years?" He slammed the folder down on the desk in anger.

The folder contained old case files from around the county going back five years. Each one of them had pretty much the same reports. Young girls around twenty five to thirty years old, brown hair and they all came from a poor family. Each one before they died was going out with an American man who could not be found after their death, he had a different name which matched up with the passports. He was the suspect in each murder but because he was never found the cases went cold.

"It appears so."

"Tch." Ciel bit his lower lip. "Then this shall be his last." He got up from his seat and moved towards the door. Come on Sebastian, we're going."

The demon butler tiled his head to the side. "To where, Young Master?"

Ciel turned to face him. "Graham Young. You said his place was in a mess when you went there. If he was interrupted he may come back to retrieve these." He held the passports with the fake names. "He will certainly not leave London without them so I believe he will return to his apartment to get the passports back. Lets go."

Sebastian watched as his Master walked out the door and he couldn't help his thin lips curl into a distorted smirk. He eyes glowed a crimson red as his contracted hand was placed on his chest. "Yes, my Lord."

_To be continued…_

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes….I wrote this very quickly I will go back and revise this later. Thanks for reading!

Now…REVIEW!

To everyone who added this to favorites and alerts….Review please? The more the merrier!


End file.
